


Found my Valentine

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Guilt, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Snowells, Valentine's Day, frostwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: One city, two people, Valentine's day.Anything can happen...
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Harrison Wells, Frost/Nash, Harrison & Caitlin, Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells, Nash & Frost, caitlin/harrison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Found my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So, we have a new version of snowells and I am all in! I just love them. I mean, it's impossible not to love them.  
> Anyway, this is my first try with these two, and I hope it will work.
> 
> (K, thank you, you know everything.) <3

She screwed up again. Caitlin gave her full control over everything, and what she did? Failed and hurt almost everyone in the process.

She just wanted the chance to live life. To celebrate her birthday and Christmas with her friends, to meet people by herself, maybe even to fall in love… but she always thought that’s impossible. That her thing is fighting and protecting Caitlin, being the weapon. 

And she made her peace with that, it had to be enough. Until one day, Caitlin willingly gave her all that. And what she did to thank her? Fucked everything up.

Frost sighed and took another sip of green spicy liquid. What a wonderful first Valentine’s day. She was so close to just give up. Caitlin at least knows what she’s doing, she deserves to live her life, not her. But then…

He appeared. He was in a hurry, looking for Allegra, but still, he stopped and asked her what is she doing. And he was actually willing to listen to her, even to give her advice. But what surprised her the most is that he wasn’t yelling, his voice almost soft – complete difference to his way of communicating with Cisco the other day.

She studied his face. His hair was a little longer, brown curls flying everywhere, and without dirt all over his face, she just couldn’t stop staring, because it was one very nice face. And his eyes, they were so blue and pretty that she wondered, how she didn’t notice that before?

But another thing she didn’t notice while she was staring at him is that he did a similar thing… How his eyes stayed at her a little longer than it was necessary, or how he chooses to sit closer to her, and when he finished, he stood up and taking the bottle with him disappeared.

And just like that, he somehow brought her back. Nash Wells brought her back.

Frost listened to his advice, and it actually worked, she helped Allegra and both of them were happy. But she felt something, like guilt, like she owes him, so she decided to text him to come to Jitters. There was something else, still unfamiliar to her.

When he came, he wasn’t very happy, and she explained that she called him so he can give Allegra the device he had for her.

She chooses to ignore the fact that she actually called him because she wants to see him, trying to fool him, or herself, or both.  
There was something weird and familiar in the way he was looking at Allegra. And then it came to her, it was familiar because she used to watch Harry being exactly the same with Jesse. Well, not her, but Caitlin, and maybe they didn’t know it yet, but she was there too.

Nash smiled looking at Allegra, and Frost chose that moment to leave. But not without letting him know that he can always talk to her if he needs something. 

Wait, was she, flirting with him? Frost thought to herself in panic when she already turned her back to him and started walking towards the exit.

With the same smile he turns around, but he realizes that she’s already by the doors.

“Hey! Frost!” she turns around to see him running to catch up with her.

“What is it?”

“You have some plans for tonight?”

She looks at him for a few seconds thinking what’s happening to her and why was she so, jittery all of sudden. Eventually, she answers with a short “Mm, no, why?”

“I was wondering, I mean, you said that you owe me one” he looked at her and when she nodded he continued “and I see that you just had your coffee, so maybe you want to go to the nearest Big belly burger?” he paused briefly, his gaze that was wandering around finally settling on her face “With me?”

Harrison Wells and Big belly burger. Some things never change indeed. She rolled her eyes with an almost unnoticeable smile and murmured for herself “Of course you’d like to go there.” But he interrupted her thoughts.

“So?” when she looked at him, he was watching her nervously, probably wondering why she needed so much to answer him.

“Yes!” she said a little too loud and too excited “I mean, yes, I am hungry either way.”

“What’s with you Wellses and Big belly burger?” She asked, watching Nash approaching the table with their food. He quickly glanced at her in question before he slowly opened the bags and gave her her burger and shake which she gladly accepted.

“Psycho speedster, brilliant scientist, dorky writer, even the detective, they were all crazy about these.” She took a large bite and groaned quietly, as she got reminded how perfect is this greasy, salty, addicting meal.

“Universal love for certain things... Interesting.” Nash said to her, but also to himself, thinking what else did all his doppelgangers like.

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” She replied, leaning over the table and stealing a few of his fries. He couldn’t stop the tiny smirk that formed on his face, because he clearly remembers asking her if she wants fries and she declined. He said nothing and moved them a little closer to the middle of the table.

“My doppelgangers, the Harrison Wells you met, how were they?” he was more serious now, and even though she said that she doesn’t get people, she could tell that the guilt was still there eating him.

“Well, the first one wasn’t even him, but that’s a long story, and I don’t want to spend time talking about him, especially not tonight. Anyway, he was a dick.” Nash chuckled briefly. He really liked her bitchy attitude a little too much.

“Sherloque was actually French, do you speak French maybe?” she glanced at him but continued talking when he just shook his head.

“Then there was HR. He was all rainbows and unicorns in the middle of the dark, and” she smiled and then just stopped talking  
.  
“And?” Nash prompted her.

“And then Savitar killed him. And I helped him.” She started playing with her fingers, her lower lip shaking slightly. Like all the guilt finally hit her with full power.

“Hey, Frost.” When he didn’t get any reaction from her, he raised his voice, not too much, just enough to get her attention. “Frost, look at me.”

When he finally met her eyes, he saw the white ones, not brown like before. He was smart enough to realize what’s happening without her telling him.

“I don’t know why you did that, but I know one thing… that’s not you. The incredible, badass, smart young woman who tried her best to help her friend today, that’s who you are. Not a killer, and not a bad person.” 

She looked at him in awe, and her eyes slowly came back to its normal color.

“Plus, you already changed your name, that counts for something too. So, don’t torture yourself about that.” He winked at her with a grin, causing her to smile back at him with a small “Thank you.”

“So, is there anyone else?” Nash cleared his throat, trying to hide traces of nervousness in his voice.

“Harry.” Frost took a deep breath before she continued “Harry was, he was, he…ugh he was special. First real Harrison Wells we met. And he was rude and sassy but actually, he was an amazing person. He had a daughter, and everything he did, he did for her, really one of the kind.”

Nash swallowed hard “Sounds like a great dude.”

“He was. And… he always liked Caity. Actually, every Wells had a strong bond with her, but it was different with Harry. She was the only one besides his daughter allowed to see his soft side, and trust me that’s a huge thing when it comes to him.”

Looks like there’s more than just the love for big belly burger that he and all his doppelgangers have in common. 

“Speaking of Harrison Wells and his daughter… you wanna share something with me?” Frost changed the topic and he raised an eyebrow at her, identically like he did in the Jitters.

“Nash, is Allegra…” but he interrupted her, after all she opened to him too, there was no reason for him to not do the same.

“She is. Actually, she was. I, I lost her.” He was staring at the cup in front of him as he was talking. “I came here searching for the Monitor, I don’t even know why. Maybe because he was presented as one of the most powerful beings that ever existed, so I was hoping he can bring her back somehow.”

Frost was looking at him without blinking, affected by what happened to him, but also that he did trust her enough to share all that with her.

“And then I saw her here. it’s not really her but still, I had the need and some kind of obligation to do everything in my power to protect her.” He paused as he finished his drink and crumpled the cup “I left my guard down for a moment, I let him trick me and now I am the man who killed the multiverse.”

“Okay listen, I’m new to all this and not really good at giving advice but you have to stop blaming yourself.” He lifts a surprised look towards her as she started talking. “You did what you did, there’s no coming back now, but as you said, he tricked you, it’s not your fault. You were just trying to do a good thing and save the person you love, and for all that, in my book, you are a good man.”

“Thanks, but you don’t have to do tha…” she interrupted him with a quick movement of her hands in front of his face.

“Whoa whoa whoa, I’m a lot of things, but telling people something they want to hear even if I don’t mean it, that’s not me. You can ask Cisco’s girlfriend, I think she still hates me for saying that her photographs are crap.” Nash couldn’t resist but laugh. She is funny and smart and she’s really trying to be a better person, and he feels that he likes her more and more with every minute that passes.

“I was working with Savitar, you unleashed the Anti Monitor, we both did something horrible, but listen to your own advice, stop torturing yourself over the things you can’t change.”

“All your friends hate me, and still, you are here, being actually nice towards me, why?”

“They used to hate me too, just give them time. And, I think everyone deserves the second chance, and this is yours.” She sent him a wink looking proud of herself for handling this situation like an adult and he just had to smile at her because he was sure that he never saw something so adorable.

It was still early and she suggested to go to Baskin-Robbins to get an ice cream, she still had to find her favorite and she didn’t taste more than half of them. 

She explained to him the whole Caitlin/her situation and he was fascinated with every part of it.

Nash talked about his adventures, visiting jungles and finding actual treasures. She was amazed by the fact that his life is live-action Indiana Jones movie. He mentioned that he used to go on those adventures with his daughter and that they were one hell of a team.

Frost wanted to know was there a Mrs. Wells, since he didn’t mention her at all and he did had a daughter. But she knew better than just asking him directly.

“So, it was just the two of you?” she asked casually, hoping that he wouldn’t notice the real reason why she asked that.

“Yeah, my wife didn’t want to go, she choose to stay at home every time.” There was a visible disappointment on her face when she heard that he indeed had a wife and that he’s probably mourning about her too, but he continued.

“Until one day, about 3 years ago, I came home and found out that she disappeared, with my lawyer and the diamond I spent months searching for in Africa.”

“Nooo!” Frost turned to him, her eyes wide open.

“Oh yes.” he actually chuckled. “But that still doesn’t beat what you told me about the other you, I mean your, Caitlin” he had a hard time explaining what he wanted to say “and her luck in relationships.”

“I really love Caity, but the list of her exes is really ew. I have much better taste.” She raised an eyebrow playfully at him.

He insisted on walking her home, even after she said that she’s more dangerous than him and that she doesn’t need protection. He convinced her by saying that he respects and totally agree with that, but still, he would be an asshole if he doesn’t do it.

When they reached her building, that’s when the reality hit her. She wasn’t a complete screw-up. She helped Allegra, she enjoyed her first Valentine’s day and she made a new friend all by herself. The friend that she realized she was hoping to become more than just that.

“Thank you.” She turned to face him and she saw him staring at her like he wanted to tell her something.

“Frost, I…” she was sure that her heart stopped for a second when he slowly touched her wrist and wrapped his fingers around it before he slid them lower to take hold of her hand. “I wanted to thank you, for, for everything tonight. And there’s something I want to do, but…”

Her heart was beating so fast that she barely heard him, and she felt so hot, that if she didn’t know that’s impossible she would swear her cheeks are red. In the end, she managed to whisper “What?” 

The way she was looking at him gave him confidence to take one more step closer to her. With a left hand still holding hers, he lift his right and moved a strand of hair behind her ear before he gently touched her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“You are not going to freeze me, are you?” he smiled lovingly at her, his eyes locked with hers, then slowly moving them to her lips and again to her eyes.

All she could do was shake her head slowly and in the next moment, she felt his lips on hers.  
It was soft, gentle, and she just stood there not knowing how to react. But after a few seconds, he bit her lip gently and that was like the trigger for her wall to break down and she finally responded with kissing him back.

Seeing that he didn’t make a mistake, he took the lead, and slid his tongue over her lower lip, enjoying the moan that escaped her. And just like that, the once cautious kiss escalated to a heated one with tongues chasing like they were waiting whole life for this, both desperate to feel the other.

He slowed it down before it was too late and pulling away just enough so he can see her face looked down at her. Her eyes still closed, hands fisted in his jacket and a big smile spreading over her face.

“Who would say that, looks like I found my Valentine.” She said when she finally looked at him.

He didn’t say anything he just returned the smile and leaned to kiss her again, this time just briefly and then let go of her. Now they had all the time in the world, so he didn’t want to hurry anything.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” his hand taking hold of hers again, playing with her fingers.

“Definitely.” She answered, her heartbeat finally coming back to normal after the shock from her first real kiss passed. 

Pleased with her answer, he forced himself to release her hand make a few steps back, getting ready to leave.

“Bye Nash.” Was the last thing she said to him before she opened the door of her building.

“Bye Frosty.” The smile denied leaving his face as he watched her leave. 

Valentine’s day wasn’t as horrible as he thought, Nash, curled his lips into a small smirk.

And tomorrow, tomorrow will be even better.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, any thoughts? bad, good, I accept everything.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
